The Double Life of Miss Lucia Black
by ZeWriters
Summary: Lucia Black, daughter of a wizard criminal and the greek goddess Tyche, has had a very... eventful life. But the real adventure begins when she gets her letter to Hogwarts. WARNING: May be femslash. Don't like don't read!
1. Meet Miss Lucia Black Part 1

For the last few days, Lucia had been shifting around the dark streets. Hungry, abandoned, and utterly, utterly

Alone.

Hurrying along and wondering if her adoptive father had noticed she was gone, Lucia had absolutely no idea that something was following her.

Coughing into her sleeve, Lucia noticed that it was now dark and wet–it smelled metallic. Wondering what all that was about, she shuddered as another gust of wind almost blew her off her feet. A threadbare cardigan hung limply against her frame, and she staggered into an alleyway.

Soon, three shadows followed in after her, slow and careful like they were stalking prey. Lucia finally noticed–screaming–

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," a voice murmured, and Lucia stood, frozen. When was the last time someone had talked to her like that?

A year ago, when daddy–

Abruptly stopping her train of thought by bursting into tears, Lucia was soon greeted by a kid, a teen, and a tween.

The tween took off her own jacket for Lucia, a fact she didn't notice until she was safe. The teen picked her up to carry her, and the kid gazed at her out of startling gray eyes. Not even strong enough to whimper, Lucia fell into a fitful sleep.

" _Papa?" Lucia asked, eyes going up to the pale man above her. "What's happening? Why are there strangers at the door?"_

" _Lucia, darling, we need to get you somewhere safe," was all he said to her, gripping her hand as he led her away towards the dirty fireplace._

" _I don't understand, Daddy!" She complained, but followed him anyways._

 _The door burst open in the other room, and several pairs of feet stormed the ratty old hideout in New York. Lucia's father panicked, placing her not too gently into the closet._

" _Stay still and quiet, alright?" He begged, closing the door._

 _Lucia complied, silently fingering the dice charms she had attached to her wrist. Silver with black dots. Angry shouts took place, and her father ran out into the street. Lucia, forgetting her promise, tiptoed to the window and peered through the curtain._

 _A scraggly, short, weasley man yelled at Lucia's father, before somehow the street exploded, taking the nasty man with it. Or so it seemed._

 _Somehow, Lucia knew better._

 _That was when the men came and took him away._

 _That was when they found her and dragged her out, tears running down Lucia's face. Yelling for her father. Yelling for her freedom. Yelling for the justice she so desired._

 _And she was just a child. No one would listen to her._

 _But most importantly, she would save her family name. She would save her papa and she would find revenge._

 _Somehow, Lucia Black found out that her name finally fitted her personality._

When Lucia woke up, her saviors had taken her to a haven, of some sorts. She was on a warm pile of blankets, one of them pulled up to her chin. Somehow the seven year old was calm in the state of panic she should have been in.

"She's awake," a voice sounded from Lucia's left. Turning her head, Lucia found a girl about her age. She had blond princess curls and those strange gray eyes. Leaning forward, the girl asked, "who are you? Are you a demigod?"

Lucia tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. "I… I don't know, what's a demigod?" Lucia managed, her eyes welling with tears as she finally got over her initial shock.

The girl pressed closer, her hard eyes softening. "What's your name?"

"Lucia," she turned her gaze towards the ceiling as tears streamed down her face. "Lucia Black."

"Annabeth?" The others came running in, eyes wide. They took in the scene before coming towards me. "Hi, I'm Luke," said the oldest, with his lopsided grin. "That right there's Annabeth," he gestured towards the girl right next to me. "And this ray of sunshine," Luke elbowed the other girl's ribs, "is Thalia." Thalia growled, but smiled.

"I think I have your jacket," Lucia pointed out, about to take it off.

"Nah, you keep it. I can always get another," Thalia said, giving a little, weak grin.

"Thanks, uh, Thalia," Lucia murmured, unsure how to reply.

"Where's your family, Lucia?" Luke asked. Lucia felt a new batch of tears being cooked up.

"I never met my mom. And the bad people took papa." The three shared looks. "Er–why?" Thalia asked, blunt as a knife.

"They think he killed lots of people," Lucia explained, "including the parents of my godbrother. But I know better." The others did not retaliate, but a hidden sense of disbelief shadowed them.

"Well, we'll be your family from now on, right?" Annabeth had grabbed my hand. Luke and Thalia looked at her, faces blank except for their phony smiles. _They did not really want to keep me. There were enough. No more room in this happy family._

"Yeah," Lucia said, her own eyes meeting Annabeth's. "Yeah, we're a family now."

 _ **Four Years Later**_

"Come on, Annabeth! We're gonna be late!" Lucia had her best friend's arm in a vise like grip, pulling her out of the Athena cabin.

"No, we're not, Lucia," Annabeth muttered, a bit annoyed but a smile playing at her lips. "What are we late for, again?"

Lucia halted, placing her fists at her hips, and pouted. "But Annabeth! Even _I_ remember it when your birthday comes around."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So it's my birthday?" Stomping her foot, Lucia grabbed Annabeth's arm again and started dragging her towards the lake. "It's _my_ birthday, dumbo!" Lucia huffed, "I'm turning eleven!" Annabeth, a certified eleven year old, did not see the rush. When she asked about it, Lucia laughed.

"It's because my letter will come this summer, silly!" Annabeth, as a daughter of Athena, found that not knowing about this letter made her slightly angry.

"What letter?" she demanded, anger edging on her voice. They had never had secrets before. Lucia brushed it off, replying with, "you'll see."

When they made it to the lake, Lucia checked her robotic-sort thing of a leg. It was in fine condition, made by the Hephaestus cabin when she first came into camp, without her right leg. As a matter of fact, Lucia thought it gave her a trademark sort of symbol, setting her apart. Lucia had always liked being different. Like how her mother was Tyche, but she didn't have a cabin. Although, she didn't stay with the rest of the demigods without cabin in the Hermes cabin. In fact, she had just recently been given permission to stay with the Apollo cabin, for unknown reasons.

"Happy Birthday!" A few campers were gathered around a gray fold-out table, a handmade cake sitting right in the center. It was covered in red frosting, with black writing across the top, spelling out _Happy Birthday Lucky!_ Lucia smiled at the nickname everyone gave her. A stack of paper plates were next to it, as well as a tangled mess of plastic forks. Luke smiled that strange smile he'd been giving all summer, and placed a birthday button in Lucia's hand.

"Everyone gets one when they turn eleven," Luke explained as she put it on.

"Thank you!" Lucia squealed, before clearing her throat and blushing in embarrassment.

A small amount of presents were spread everywhere, some half buried in the sand.

An owl came out of the sky, it's claws grabbing Lucia's t-shirt. "Ouch," she muttered, as it dropped the letter and hopped over to the table.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked, hand on Lucia's shoulder. She had somehow retained a party hat.

"My letter!" Excitement built up as she started to hyperventilate. Breaking the Hogwarts seal open, Lucia opened it up as quickly as she could without tearing the creamy paper.

"Read it out loud," Annabeth urged as Lucia's friends gathered around.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore… bah blah blah… Dear Miss Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

Silence followed. Annabeth looked absolutely shocked.

Luke gave a nervous laugh. "It's a joke, right?" He turned to Lucia. "Right?"

Lucia stayed quiet, before stating loudly, "I'm going to Chiron." Annabeth squeaked something that was probably me too, and they both ran to the big house.

"Witch?" Annabeth panted, looking at Lucia. "Your a witch?"

"I was going to tell you Wise Girl, but I couldn't find the right time." Annabeth considered this and didn't push it too far.

"It doesn't matter to me," Annabeth stated matter-of-factly. "You'll always be the most important person in the world to me."

"Awww, then I guess we'll get married in the spring?" Lucia joked, before cutting off. They had reached the big house.

"Chiron?" Annabeth asked, since Lucia hadn't. "Can we have a word?" Lucia mumbled, feeling like she had contributed her fair share of speaking at the moment.

"Oh course," Chiron replied, heading into the baby blue house, all the while gesturing for the two girls to follow.

"You see, Mr. Chiron sir," Lucia stuttered once they had reached his office, suddenly afraid of telling him. "I've just gotten a letter for a wizarding school in England. I think," Lucia quietly added, not sure on her future school's location. "It's named Hogwarts."

Chiron nodded gravely. "Yes, we've had wizard campers before."

Lucia tilted her head curiously. "A lot?"

Chiron shook his head sadly. "Probably more than those I've met–demiwizards tend to attract as many monsters as a child of the big three."

Lucia, who did not like this new information, settled back a bit. "So… I can go?" She scrunched up her face a bit, as though she was bracing herself for a bad answer.

"Yes, of course," Chiron replied, and Lucia fistpumped the air. "Although, it is strange that they don't send you to Ilvermourney… ah well. Maybe you should go get packed. Come by in the morning and we can send you to London. I'm sure I'll figure something out." Lucia gave a quick rush of "okaythanksgottogobye!" and ran off.

Lucia shuddered to a stop when she realised she had just left Annabeth in there alone.

"Sorry," Lucia sheepishly peered at Annabeth, holding her hands to her face.

"No problem," Annabeth smiled, "I get it. You were excited."

"Now come on," Lucia giggled, grabbing her friend's wrist, "I want your help! Have to pick out the right outfit for tomorrow, you know." Lucia had a certain fondness to clothes, which did _not_ make her girly, even though she would sometimes spend hours trying on different clothes.

As the two girls ran, doubling over with laughter towards the Apollo cabin, neither knew that everything would soon change.


	2. Trains and Troubles

**Oh my God!**

 **When I started this, I had no dream of even three people being interested, yet I find 18 people following it and 13 favoriting it? Wow! This is a dream come true.**

 **I believe I had put up three** _ **extremely**_ **rushed chapters, untill I took them all back and started rewriting it. For like half a year. *Nervous laughter***

 **On another topic, I'm still deciding which house to put Lucia in. I know in a chapter that I took down, Lucia was in Slytherin. But I sort of want you guys to decide! I'm going to post the next chapter on Saturday next week, so if no one cares enough, I'll just pick one. But I would really love it if you guys chose!**

 **Also, this is in a sort of AU, where Sirius wasn't caught for several years. He ended up in America before being caught by the Wizard Police.**

 **Without further ado, I present the next chapter of** _ **The Double Life of Miss Lucia Black.**_

* * *

Lucia fiddled with her hands, unsure of what to do with herself. She had settled comfortably on the Hogwarts Express, finding an open compartment in the virtually empty train. As usual, she was way too early. And Lucia knew how important the first day was. All your friendships were determined on the first day, after all. Lucia had to find her friends forever, or else end up eating alone for seven years.

First, she had to find Harry. As in, Harry _freaking_ Potter, the boy who lived. Who was her godbrother. She might just faint when she meets him. Her memories of him were incredibly vague, but she could paint a portrait with the information her dad had given her. Harry Potter was supposed to have eyes as green as his mother's, and when dad had run, Harry had black wisps of hair sticking out at odd angles, finally growing in.

In her nervousness, Lucia took out her wand and inspected it, annoyedly scrubbing off a speck of dust that had landed on the polished wood. The shopkeeper, Ollivander or something-other, had told her it was made from yew and dragon heartstring, particularly flexible, and cut at 11 inches (which was said to be short for a wand, but it appeared just right for the tiny girl). Lucia abruptly wondered if Harry had a wand like hers. Would he have a phoenix feather core? One of a unicorn tail hair? Or dragon heartstring like hers?

"Excuse me?" Lucia snapped her head up to find a boy shifting nervously by the doorway. He flinched back, red bangs flopping around unfashionably. His blue eyes darted from her face to her wand, to the empty seats around her. "Uh… could I sit here? Or…" He looked like he wanted to hide away, his freckled cheeks heating up.

Lucia gave him a blank stare for a second, before realizing what he had said. "Oh! Of course," Lucia hurriedly stuck her wand into her bag, feeling self-conscious. He muttered a quick thanks, before settling down in the seat across from her. Lucia glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, pretending to be busy with her nails. Lucia jealously inspected his fair hair, which was limp against his head.

Lucia herself had clear gray irises, paired with curly black locks, which she hadn't cut for ages. She had it locked in a tight braid behind her head, which mostly kept it out of her face. It made the earrings she had visible, which was strange for an eleven-year-old to have. Lucia looked back on the memory fondly, one she would treasure for years. Without knowing it, she sank back into the past.

* * *

" _Annabeth!" Lucia squealed, giggling as her friend mercilessly tickled her. "Stop it!" She_ _choked on her laughter, heaving in air when Annabeth finally stopped._

" _Lucia," Annabeth asked once the girl had mastered her breath. "Can we please, please,_ please _pierce your ears now?" Lucia rolled her eyes at Annabeth's puppy dog face, which wasn't the best, but it certainly was good._

"Fiiiine _," Lucia moaned to stall for time and mask her fear. Annabeth jumped up with a cry of glee, quickly gathering supplies._

" _I saw Thalia doing it," Annabeth attempted to reassure her friend, whom she knew was scared at the prospect._

" _Didn't Luke say to_ never _do anything Thalia did?" Lucia's voice came out with no shakes, thank the gods._

" _Oh, hush," Annabeth replied, shoving the lemon behind Lucia's ear. "We'll start with your left, okay?" Lucia gulped and nodded, fully laying down. "Alright. On one. Three...two!" Without warning, Annabeth stabbed down with the needle, punching straight through Lucia's ear and into the fruit below. Lucia bit her tongue to hide her scream, a tear leaking out as the only sign of pain. Annabeth replaced the needle with an earring she had most likely scavenged and cleaned, fastening it on and dabbing away the dot of blood that had bubbled up._

" _Alright, one more," Annabeth quickly set up the other ear, already counting down in less than five seconds. "On three. One!" Again, a surprise. Lucia was this time completely unprepared, and screamed in anguish. It was at this unfortunate moment that Luke and Thalia decided to enter the safehouse, rushing in with weapons drawn, confused to find Lucia sobbing on the floor with Annabeth yelling at her to hold still._

" _What's going on here?" Thalia demanded, lowering her knife a bit. Annabeth glared down at Lucia._

" _We're piercing her ears. And she was supposed to be quiet," Annabeth growled. "She's a pussy."_

" _Annabeth!" Luke exclaimed, brandishing Thalia with a disappointed look. "Don't say that word!"_

" _Why not?" Annabeth shot back, her voice softening as Lucia grabbed her friends shirt for comfort. It was something they'd do, a little quirk they had developed. Annabeth in return hugged Lucia, burying her face into the girl's bountiful curls. "Sorry," Annabeth muttered, making Lucia laugh amidst her tears._

" _It's fine, Annie," Lucia replied, tentatively raising her hands to her earlobes. "I'll wear earrings for the rest of my life."_

* * *

"Erm, hello? Can I sit here? Everywhere else is taken," came a sheepish voice. Lucia looked up to yet _another_ boy. This one had jet black hair and pure green eyes, an unruly cowlick giving his hair character. The only thing unflattering were the circular glasses he had perched on his nose, fixed with tape countless times.

"Sure," Lucia sighed, peering out the window to see if Harry _Freaking_ Potter was at the station. All that was left were teary parents and grumpy younger siblings. The boy plopped down next to her, fiddling with his hands.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" Ron suddenly piped up after a few moments of silence. Lucia smiled and leaned forward; _this_ was something she could talk about.

"My dad was in Gryffindor," Lucia replied excitedly, "I hear they normally keeps families in the same house."

"Yeah, my entire family has been in Gryffindor," Ron replied, a spark lighting up his eyes. "What about you?" Both kids turned to the new boy.

"Uh, I don't know what those words mean," he said awkwardly, and Lucia felt they wouldn't be very good friends. He seemed to always be awkward. The way he talked, the way he sat, the way he walked.

"Muggleborn?" Ron guessed, not pausing before continuing on. "Well, at Hogwarts, the school we're going to, there are four houses you can get sorted into. Your dorms are made up of people in your house, and stuff like that. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw."

Lucia started speaking as well, adding to the topic. "In Ravenclaw, they're all supposed to be _really_ smart."

"And Hufflepuff is full of nice blokes," Ron listed, nodding his head.

"Gryffindor's the best, though," Lucia chimed, leaning back and staring off as though in a dream. "They're all really brave."

"And then there's _Slytherin_ ," Ron spat out the word, shuddering in disgust. "Trust me–you _don't_ want to get sorted there."

"Dad always said they're evil snakes," Lucia hissed, leaning forward for effect.

"Gryffindor sounds really cool," the boy thought aloud, nodding to himself.

"What's your name again?" Ron inquired, tilting his head.

"Oh, I haven't told you," the boy replied. "But it's Harry. Harry Potter."

It got real quiet just then, as Ron and Lucia processed the information. "As in…" Lucia's voice faded out, before she started again, stronger. "As in _the_ Harry Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived?" Ron's eyes widened. Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah…"

"No way!" Ron yelped, jumping in his seat. Turning to Lucia, he gasped, "it's Harry Potter!"

"Do you have the scar?" Lucia demanded, wanting to know for sure if it was truly him. In response, Harry lifted his bangs to reveal the lightning shaped scar that had determined his future.

"Bloody hell," Ron said breathlessly, leaning back against the seat. "You're Harry Potter!"

Lucia froze, just for a moment. She had been waiting for this. Her whole life, to meet Harry _freaking_ Potter. "I'm Lucia Black," she said slowly, not fully hearing her own words. "I'm your godsister."

She waited for a ' _what?'_ or ' _how?_ ', but instead Lucia got:

"Does that mean I can leave my aunt and uncle?" _That's it? Not "nice to meet you," or "wow! That's so cool"? Just "when can I leave my family"?_

"I don't think my guardian would like that," Lucia muttered, wishing she had Annabeth with her now. This was _not_ going as planned. _She_ would know what to do.

"Black? That sounds familiar," Ron mused. "Ah well."

"So, what happened to my godparents?" Harry asked, excited. Lucia realised he probably didn't remember what family meant. Real family, if he wanted to get away from his Aunt and Uncle so bad.

"Gone," Lucia replied curtly, placing her chin against her fist and staring out the window as her vision started to blur. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, _don't cry._ Having your dad taken away, never meeting your mother, it all crashed in, and she needed a distraction, something to pull her focus away–

"They're saying Harry Potter's in this compartment," came a drawl from the door. Lucia turned from the window to find an incredibly skinny boy, with hair as white as snow. Behind him lugged two enormous piles of fat. "I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy smirked, "and these are Crabbe and Goyle." The two goons squinted even more and cracked their knuckles. "You don't want to be falling in with the wrong crowd. Come with me and I'll help you find the right friends."

Lucia examined this Draco Malfoy. He was cocky, snobby _and_ upright. He came across as a jerk, a total butt. But he was too stiff. Too afraid of defeat. He wasn't used to acting this way, she could tell.

She had been like that once herself. Stiff pretending to be someone she wasn't. She could see how desperate he was.

"Perhaps you're the one who needs help finding the right friends," Lucia said matter-of-factly, holding back a smile as the boy's pale cheeks went red with outrage.

"Come on, Crabbe, Goyle," Draco sneered, spinning around on his heel. "Let's go sit elsewhere."

When the three crept away and the compartment was quiet, Ron burst out, "that was bloody brilliant!" Lucia smiled, knowing her words would most likely worm their way through Draco Malfoy's mind, forcing a crack through his armour. He wouldn't even see it coming.

"I could have defended myself," Harry glared at Lucia. _What the Hades?_ She had literally just done him a favor! _I deserve at_ least _a thank you._

"Whatever," she muttered, knowing it was sometimes best to let the topic drop. Lucia couldn't help but feel a pang at the realization that Harry and her weren't starting off on the right foot. He was just so much more… _different_ than she had imagined. More awkward, less confident. Lucia had been ready to deal with a total jerkface, or someone too shy to speak. She was _not_ ready to put up with an _attitude_.

Lucia sighed, and leaned against the window to get some rest before arriving at the school.

* * *

 **And…** _ **bah-bam!**_

 **So Lucia's already missing her bestie, and Harry's being more difficult than she'd originally thought. Let's hope she connects with him much more easily at Hogwarts!**

 **A friendly reminder to please please** **PLEASE** **vote for which house you want Lucia in! I would love it if** _ **you guys**_ **decided.**

 **Thanks so much!**


End file.
